


【柳九】失忆勇者与五张照片

by FaiDLar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, 塞尔达paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiDLar/pseuds/FaiDLar
Summary: 非玩家也能安心阅读的游戏paro设定喂狗时间线乱炖任天堂他妈的就是世界的主宰
Relationships: Liǔ Qīnggē/Original Shěn Qīngqiū, Original Liǔ Qīnggē/Original Shěn Qīngqiū
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 第一张照片

“这太荒唐了。”  
柳清歌看着眼前扑闪着翅膀的小玩意，“我刚醒来，发现自己被泡在水池子里，只穿着裤衩，然后一只萤火虫说是我妹妹。”他顿了顿，“哪怕你声音很动听，我希望她起码得是个人类。”  
声音很动听的萤火虫看起来想给他一个脑瓜崩，“……这就是我没一股脑跟你说明的原因，复苏神殿的技术有缺憾，你失忆了。”  
总而言之，柳清歌现在站在一片广袤的原野，自称是他妹妹的人工妖精——虽然怎么看怎么像小飞虫——让他穿上衣服到外头走走，他看着手里薄薄一块小玩意，单手握持着刚好，妹妹说这叫希卡石板，是古老的希卡族人研发的了不得的装置，功能要他自己挖掘，名字倒是起得满随便的。  
复健之路漫长又波折，美丽的原野危机四伏，当柳清歌被守护者机器人烧掉全部眉毛的时候，他反抗了。  
“我说溟烟，这是最后一个盾牌了，我非要闯这四座神庙吗，你喜欢秃的哥哥吗？”  
“学不会盾反不许走。”

最后是毅力和对发型的不妥协支撑他完成了神庙试炼，柳清歌站在妹妹指定的地点，把希卡石板放在一个机关上，远处传来轰隆巨响，一座高塔拔地而起。  
“现在，攀上那高塔，然后用希卡石板按我指示的操作。”  
柳清歌依言登顶，目之所及是更奇妙的地貌景象，原野外是红色的山脉，蘑菇状的参天大树，还有更引人瞩目的，一座被不详黑影笼罩的城堡。  
他按妹妹指示的操作希卡石板，光滑的面板上出现一张照片，是个合照。  
有种似曾相识的感觉，柳清歌看着这些面孔，脑海里忽然闪过一些画面。

◇◇◇

“我知道你看不惯我，我也不喜欢你。”  
这是九王子和他说的第一句话。  
那是一场贵族子弟的聚会，七王子心善，说少年人应该多历练，也好熟络感情，便带上一帮小屁孩去了时之神殿附近的高塔。  
那时柳清歌的双亲刚故去，和年幼的妹妹寄人篱下，正是看什么都不顺眼的时候，九王子这一呛声可是撞在枪口上了。两人先而口角继而动武，在几百尺高空上扭打成一团，七王子好容易把两人撕开，他先是心疼地揉揉小弟的脸，再柔声安抚道：“也没多大的矛盾，何必伤了和气，各位将来都是国之栋梁，应该好好相处才对。”七王子那时也只是个少年，已经很稳重了。  
回答他的是两个小孩异口同声的“哼！”，紧接着是此起彼落的“你干嘛学我！”“是你学我！”，便又打起来，七王子只得苦笑着继续劝架。  
那天的小聚会以合照结束，照片上七王子一如既往地笑得温柔，手里抱着个小脸气鼓鼓的九王子，几个贵族子弟或站或坐，柳清歌在其中，眉毛倒竖，额角乌青。  
七王子拉偏架！他不服气地想。

数年后，七王子私通外敌，图谋不轨，被国王下令斩于城门前，这合照便成了最后的留影。


	2. 第二张照片

柳清歌第N次抖掉靴子里的沙。  
根据妹妹的指示，他从平原峭壁下来后一直往西南方向走，越过荒野，来到沙漠之民格鲁特族的领地——格鲁特沙漠。  
“再忍耐一会儿，可惜刚才的驿站不卖沙地靴，不然现在就给你换上。”溟烟说。  
“还好，没事。”柳清歌不置可否，“我好像看见你说的沙漠集市了。”

小集市位于沙漠里的一方绿洲，规模不大，五脏俱全。柳清歌站在小摊位前，席地而坐的商贩面前摆满当地水果，和她们显眼的红发褐肤一样在烈日下闪闪发亮，“所以我们要买什么？”  
“不是这，我们要到湖边的服饰店。”  
“是买沙地靴吗？”  
“我们买女装，进王城。”  
“你说什么！？”

◇◇◇

“你说什么！？”  
柳清歌忍着怒火，难怪明矾一听到目的地就撒丫子跑了。  
“你们说去格鲁特王城，我就跟来了，现在跟我说要穿女装？！”  
沈清秋冷笑：“格鲁特王城是女儿国，不欢迎男人，这是海拉鲁大陆的常识。”他转向一旁的宁婴婴，“我就说好好的近卫兵做什么护卫，肯定是脑子不好使，不管他了，走！”  
他怒了：“总好过一个大男人穿女装，不知羞耻！”  
宁婴婴想打圆场，沈清秋向她摆摆手，“是啊，我这庶出的王子是不比近卫兵世家的高贵，想要资源就不能要脸，你看不惯就跟父王请辞，我这也配不上你柳大人。”他顿了顿，又说，“打小报告也无妨，我位分低，不差这些冷枪。”  
柳清歌噎住了。  
沈清秋出够了气，语气也柔和下来，“当护卫第一个任务就黄了，不怨你，回去跟父王赔个不是，他不会为难令妹的。” 说完便和宁婴婴一起走了，留下柳清歌一人在沙漠集市里。  
九王子没说错，自从父母双亡，老国王就待他们兄妹如亲人，他得以继续练武，而妹妹就在学者辈出的希卡一族领地修行学习。被派去护卫九王子的时候，柳清歌刚在王城比武中拔得头筹，溟烟也作为预备研究员前往古代研究所。  
兄妹的生活刚走上正轨，柳清歌实在不甘心栽在这种地方，他咬咬牙，不就一沙漠小城，拦得住近卫兵吗？

格鲁特城门外。  
“好俊的小哥，可惜了。”  
“姆艾丽塔和多罗普配合得天衣无缝！啊小哥使出了回旋踢！被路过的沙海象绊倒了！”  
“海利亚男人真没用。”  
“啧啧啧……”  
围观群众看得起劲，甚至开始下赌注。沈清秋和宁婴婴混在人群里，边吃水果边看柳清歌被门卫痛殴。  
——倒是来帮忙啊！？  
柳清歌无声呐喊。  
在赔率上升到2的时候沈清秋表示欣赏够了，大发慈悲示意他回小集市找衣服。

小集市竟然没有卖女装，柳清歌最终在一个可疑的女装大佬手上接过了衣服，大佬还说穿上了你就能做个好女人。  
实在不是柳清歌弱鸡，如果可以不管邦交关系，给他一个月时间，他能从城门打到格鲁特王座，顺带把某个隔岸观火的王子埋在沙地里。  
可他不能，他是吃皇粮的护卫。

变装后的柳清歌成功混进王城，在酒馆屋顶找到了翘着腿等他的王子二人。  
“殿下，想笑就直接笑，还有你的侍从什么眼神。”  
宁婴婴很想说不愧是美人的哥哥，可是不敢。  
三人都是格鲁特传统淑女打扮，薄纱覆面，抹胸配七分裤，清凉又轻便，腰带点缀着金色的小铃铛，沈清秋一身湖水绿，衬得他眉目温婉柔和，柳清歌则是白衣胜雪，冷艳得很。  
一青一白，简直出水芙蓉，当然宁婴婴也不输他们，总之一行人前去觐见沙漠族长。

“说到底两个没胸没屁股的人是怎么骗过那些红发恶魔的？”  
“衣服布料少到一定程度就会触发障眼法，这是常识。”  
“不是你们都没照过镜子吗？”

守护沙漠的神兽骆驼屹立在王城外，神兽很大，一个驼峰就有塔楼大小，走个路都地动天摇那种，柳清歌头一次见这么恢弘的造物，看呆了。  
“还愣着干嘛？”沈清秋招呼道，“族长大人说了，找回失窃的秘宝就让我们进神兽里考察。”  
秘宝指的是格鲁特代代相传的雷鸣头盔，据说是灾厄追随者偷的，在城门旁的神庙和明矾合流后，眼看天色尚早，他们赶紧出发。  
“希卡族人大部分效忠海拉鲁王室，一小簇追随灾厄，在沙漠东北的峡谷建了大本营，雷鸣头盔一定藏那了。”柳清歌介绍道，“还有你的侍从一个个都什么情况？”  
不怪明矾，三朵娇花摇曳着突然出现，他眼都看直了，趁没人注意，他悄悄举起了希卡石板……

◇◇◇

“海利亚女神在上，不管这拍照的人是谁，我要把他沉尸无底沼泽。”  
柳清歌着看希卡石板上三人的女装照片，沉声说。  
“醒醒，你不可以暴打一百年前的人，而且宁大人不会放过你。”  
溟烟冷漠制止。

◇◇◇

“我就说了是潜入作战！你非要正面刚！还走的大门！”沈清秋边跑边吼，“真是谢谢您了啊！”  
柳清歌心里苦，灾厄追随者可能是猴子变的，一丁点动静就从四面八方冒出来，拜他所赐一行人被追得上蹿下跳，“我哪知道！野外遇到都是上去直接干的！”  
“去你大爷的野外！现在起都听我的！”  
追随者的弱点是香蕉。  
他们七拐八弯上了楼，有个储物间里虔诚地供奉着一堆香蕉。  
“他们真的是猴子！”柳清歌说。  
“闭嘴，每人拿几串。”沈清秋吩咐。  
他们躲在暗处试探着扔出香蕉，灾厄的猴子们果然走不动路了，纷纷扔下武器猥琐地跑去抢，一行人迅速开溜。大本营被他们悄悄翻了个遍，雷鸣头盔完好无损，沿路的宝箱也一个不漏地搜刮了，九王子还顺了把能发两支箭的弓。  
柳清歌：“看起来我们更像贼？”  
沈清秋：“世道艰难。”  
宁婴婴&明矾：“听殿下的准没错。”  
柳清歌难得没反驳，他想到格鲁特族长，沙漠英杰乌尔波扎大人的一番话。  
“那孩子这些年也不容易，海拉鲁容不下忤逆国王的人，看七王子的下场就知道了。”

当年的事他只听过大概，如今的海拉鲁再无人提起，难道有内情？  
他看着身旁的沈清秋。  
和七王子最亲近的你是怎么想的？


	3. 第三张照片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文尽力在wordpress、ao3、lofter同步更新  
> 下章修罗场预告

——亲爱的妹妹。  
——今天天晴，早餐是食堂的苹果派和炖水果，派有点烤糊了，作为补偿给了我鲜肉饭团，野外考察正好带上……

“请停止你的流水账，让妙龄少女看这种东西会遭天谴的。”  
柳清歌搁下笔，“溟烟可喜欢我的信了。”  
“用来垫桌脚是挺合适的。” 九王子纾尊降贵地指点，“按我说的写，如果你还想收到回信的话。”  
柳清歌依言执笔，一边把信纸下的密报悄悄捂住。

几年磨合下来，这对主仆已经基本习惯对方的存在（和拳头）了。  
九王子虽然不怎么正派，嘴也毒，但博学和毅力是真的。柳清歌自己也长了点城府，给老国王的密报不能光拣好听的写，要掺点无伤大雅的错处，只要殿下在古物研究领域一直有成绩，就不会有人过问。  
想到老国王，柳清歌心里一沉。  
他打听到一些旧闻，他们家族是王族远亲，有稀薄的王室血统。一万年前肆虐大陆的灾厄即将复活，要封印灾厄，只能靠手握女神利剑的骑士和继承封印之力的海利亚王女。骑士还好办，海拉鲁大陆不缺强者，但这一代国王拼命开枝散叶，依然生不出王女。  
眼看预言的降临之日逼近，老国王把注意打到了同样有王室血统的溟烟身上。  
好消息是九王子会以考察的名义，不时到访古代研究所，这时溟烟就能以研究员的身份接待，而不用为了修炼封印之力泡在冰冷的泉水里祈祷，柳清歌也得以跟妹妹团聚。老国王忌惮九王子的研究成果，只能由着他们耽误溟烟的修行，当然年轻人也不敢太放肆，各方维持了一种微妙的平衡。  
坏消息是溟烟看起来和殿下更能聊。

“兄长说的什么话。”  
身穿白袍的溟烟微微一笑。  
“我们那是学术探讨，很闷的，我更喜欢看你们跳脚吵架。”打起来就更精彩了。“兄长平时稳重，面对殿下才比较有活力。”  
宁婴婴也说过，殿下一张利嘴只挤兑柳大人，柳清歌有点得意，但下一次看见妹妹和某人埋头讨论，心里又难免不痛快。  
日子就在年轻护卫的小心思里溜走了。

◇◇◇

卓拉领地  
沈清秋和柳清歌走在通往储水湖的大桥上，卓拉的建筑从水中拔地而起，和他们的民族一样古典优雅，连大桥都镶嵌着夜光宝石。  
“让你不要铠甲，明明可以绕近路，现在我们起码要翻两座山。”  
穿了就能在瀑布里逆流而上的神奇铠甲，连九王子都没见过的卓拉珍宝，被护卫大人否了。  
“就我一个能穿有什么用，难道拽着你攀瀑吗？”  
人鱼公主拿出铠甲的时候，柳清歌就困惑，公主殿下怎么只备了一副，想说让给九王子，结果铠甲尺寸还是他自己的。沈清秋当时脸色就不好了，红色的小人鱼嗫喏着说这是为柳大人准备的，她的小王弟在一旁瞎起哄，咋咋呼呼地说要告诉父王就一溜烟跑了。柳清歌没多想，就推说东西贵重不能收，拉上九王子出发了。  
“……米法殿下真可怜，看上你这么个木头。”九王子边走边摇头，脸上倒是没半点惋惜。“那是卓拉王族的定情信物，公主夫婿的专用铠甲，我还想见证王国和卓拉联姻呢，可惜了。”  
柳清歌吓了一跳，“你怎么才说！”  
“哦，后悔了？”沈清秋凉飕飕地瞥他一眼。  
“我不是、她才那么点大！我是那种人吗！”柳清歌涨红了脸，“……应该更礼貌地婉拒的。”  
沈清秋从鼻子里哼了一声，脸色好了点，“行吧别磨蹭了，赶紧上山，今晚可是红月。”  
差点成了公主夫婿的柳清歌闻言加快脚步，他们此行是为了调查卓拉领地以北的怪物，传言怪物在雷兽山，相当凶悍，为了设立警示需要怪物的照片。  
“拍个照就走，没事的。”

◇◇◇

事实证明这对主仆不宜出门。  
“我是真笨！我跟来干什么！我为什么要阻止你做上门女婿！”  
二人被半人马追砍得屁滚尿流。  
沈清秋悔青了肠子，他早该察觉的，沿途的树上都插满雷电箭，除了半人马还有什么怪物会放雷电箭？半人马是怎样的存在？火红的鬃毛，孔武有力的肌肉和骇人的兽神武器，海拉鲁大陆除了灾厄之外最可怕的怪物。他们本来打算偷偷拍个照就走，那肌肉魔鬼居然发现了，还挥舞着大锤径直冲过来，他们慌忙躲到岩石后面，不想半人马精得很，几支雷电箭兜头招呼下来，紧接着一阵擎天撼地的咆哮，下一秒他们已经被抡出了数十米。  
“这、这是卓、拉夫婿的考验吗！”最后一个盾被打爆，柳清歌半边身子都被震麻木了，他拉着九王子慌不择路地闪躲，“娶他们公、公主好难啊！”  
“闭嘴！”九王子好像更生气了，“掩护我！”  
“你有办法？！”  
“你引开它！我从高处放箭！你立刻上马砍它脖子！”  
这是他们第一次遇上半人马，即使是最强近卫兵、熟练掌握盾反格挡技巧的柳清歌也被强大的压迫感震慑了，九王子的话让他突然不那么恐惧了，有了背水一战的勇气。  
柳清歌果断拐弯，边跑边吹口哨引开半人马，眼看九王子攀上一块大岩石，柳清歌脚下一转引得半人马急刹，九王子随即拉弓一发远射正中它面门，半人马被打懵了，柳清歌瞅准机会几步上前骑上去就是一轮狂殴，果然重创了半人马。他们随即如法炮制，像过去无数次并肩作战一样，仔细观察怪物的动作，左右开弓，几回合下来，柳清歌惊喜地发现半人马已经撑不住了，在又一轮攻势下，这庞然大物终于轰然倒地。  
他们瘫坐在地上，累得说不出话来。沈清秋举起希卡石板，挣扎着拍下了这头怪物的照片，“……必须让他们用全套卓拉装备来换……”  
“……你也想当夫婿吗……”柳清歌想都不想地回道，被瞪了一眼。  
九王子不对劲，这一路都在莫名其妙地生气，放平时柳清歌是不计较的，但成功放倒半人马给他的振奋感太强烈了，“怎么，殿下还想管我的婚事？”  
话一出口他就后悔了，九王子瞪着他，眼里渐渐有了水气，柳清歌想抽死自己算了。  
“……回城吧。”  
九王子说完，抹了把脸就要站起来，柳清歌上前想搭把手，被甩开了，他瞅着九王子的脸色，改为在人后腰虚虚托着。  
天已经全黑，雷兽山上两个年轻人各怀心事摸黑赶路。  
柳清歌想了又想，终于忍不住开口：“古代兵装是殿下做的。”  
九王子放慢了脚步。  
“殿下修好的守护者大军可以绕王城三圈。”  
“……所以？”  
“所长还夸你解读碑文又快又准。”  
对方停下来，斜眼瞥着他，柳清歌低头看着自己的靴子，心里忐忑。  
“……就是，殿下的研究很厉害。”心里好像有什么要喷涌而出，却又因为太年轻而手足无措，“所以，你不用依附哪个王族。”  
“你可以尽情做自己，不用联姻。”

山上只有零星的虫鸣，柔和的月光洒在这对主仆身上，柳清歌垂着头，心跳如擂鼓，九王子的沉默像钝刀子一样划拉他的心。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，他听见一声短促的气音，他几乎马上想象到那人别过脸，眼睛半阖，耳朵染上粉色，倔强又不坦率的模样。  
接着，传来很轻很轻的一声。  
“嗯。”  
仿佛烟花炸响，柳清歌猛地抬头，九王子果然没看他，只是从耳朵到脖子都是红的，月色下更是添了几分柔和。柳清歌伸出手，想了想又缩回去，他张了张嘴，忽然眼尖地看见一缕黑烟。

草地上忽然黑烟弥漫，月色转瞬变红。  
猩红之月高挂。  
邪恶造物回归大地。

身后传来沉重的脚步声，他们僵硬地回头，不远处一个高大黑影看着这边。  
半人马活过来了。

九王子一把抓住柳清歌就往山下滚，他们慌不择路地狂奔，一直奔出好几里地，忽然一抹橙色的光闪过。  
荒山野岭中竟藏着一座神庙！  
“抓紧！”柳清歌当机立断把人拦腰揽过，凌空一跃展开滑翔伞，直接飞下了峭壁，九王子搂着他的脖子，回头只见一片黑黝黝的山林，两人大气都不敢出，乘着夜风飘向神庙。  
脚沾地的一刻他们连人带滑翔伞滚进庙里，沉重的石门轰隆一声关上。二人惊魂未定，悬起的心落了地，铺天盖地的情绪瞬间爆发，柳清歌闭上眼睛，就着环抱的姿势狠狠亲了下去。  
九王子懵了，他的手还搭在对方的肩上，这以下犯上的傻狗还铆足干劲箍着他的腰，他被亲得头昏脑涨，好一会才回过神来，终于小心翼翼地，颤抖着搂紧了对方。  
柳清歌心花怒放，不管不顾地把人按在了地上。  
“你怎么穿这么多。”他抱怨。  
九王子气喘吁吁，“彼此彼此。”

神庙外红月高挂，怪物环伺，黑暗中劫后余生的二人紧紧相拥。  
夜还长着呢。

◇◇◇

捅破窗户纸后，他们像情窦初开的小鬼一样昏了头，爱像火苗一样滋长，距离变得不可忍受，柳清歌彻底履行护卫的职责，时刻不离地随伺左右。  
履行的结果就是他们在寝宫、研究室、训练场的楼梯底、图书馆密室……哪怕柳清歌什么都不说杵在一旁，沈清秋也感到火热的视线烙在背上。  
对了，那傻狗都开始直呼自己名字了，他揉着腰不忿地想。  
前近卫兵缺了大德，把无处安放的体力耐力全用在了九王子身上，还仗着护卫的身份天天见，幸好乘鸢在柳清歌手上，如果是沈清秋拿着，剑就插在护卫大人身上了。  
另一方面，他们以加倍的热忱投入到研究中，辗转各地古迹，挖掘出更多的守护者机器人，展现出连溟烟都赞叹的魄力。守护者大军渐成规模，民众为对抗灾厄的战力增加感到振奋，只有老国王态度微妙。  
这些柳清歌都没往心里去，斡旋是沈清秋的领域，他只管操心宝贝妹妹即将到来的成年礼。  
这时候，一位旅行学者到访海拉鲁王城。  
“初到贵境。”  
来人气度不凡，他在王座前恭敬地行了一礼。  
“鄙人名叫洛冰河。”


	4. 第四张照片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章足料更新，有柳九/冰九修罗场，下章完结

九王子从图书馆摔门而出的时候正好遇上柳清歌，对方瞅着他脸色，把他请到了老地方。  
连通王子研究室和寝室的长廊上，他们肩碰肩地坐着，身上盖着毯子，几瓶小酒放在一旁，这里地势高没遮拦，漫天星光洒在身上，照进眼里，让九王子脸色柔和了不少。  
“又是他？”柳清歌本来想说居然还有人能招惹你，想想又咽了回去。  
九王子厌恶地摇头，从鼻子里哼了一声，“算了，不是什么大事。”  
那个忽然出现的旅行学者成了海拉鲁王国的谈资，女士们迷恋他的气度不凡，其余的人则为他的才智折服。  
除了他们。  
又是一杯小酒下肚，九王子看着脚下，王城外的万家灯火映在眼里，“……记得我说过对王位不感兴趣吧。”不等回应，他自顾自地往下说，“虽然也没那么喜欢搞学问，就是——”他用酒瓶比划，“那些人，我不喜欢。”  
“什么人？”  
“还有什么人，睿智、勤恳、高贵的海利亚人啊。”  
柳清歌警觉地环顾四周，确保没人路过，才劝道：“你醉了，进房再说。”  
“没说完呢！”九王子挥开他的手，指着城门的方向，大声说，“我哥跪在那里被处决的那天，这些高贵的子民，快活得像过节！”  
柳清歌浑身一震。  
“他们当中，哪一个没受过那笨蛋的恩惠，他建神殿，办学，连田地纠纷也参一脚，忙得脚不沾地……”九王子眼神空洞，“然后呢，他得到什么了？一朝失势，海利亚人像苍蝇一样围观他怎么死。”  
多年来柳清歌都不敢提起七王子，就怕触到逆鳞，他不敢问七王子是怎么下狱的，也不敢问当年还小的九王子怎么看到的处刑现场，看着爱人麻木的脸，他只恨自己当时不在场。“……他不需要那些虚名。”柳清歌就着毛毯搂住他，“七王子是个好人，这样的结局我也很遗憾。”  
“他就是个蠢货，他活该。”九王子作势推他，柳清歌双手并用搂得更紧了，“……我知道你一直想问他怎么出的事，不就是认死理，毛都没长齐就敢忤逆，当然要倒霉了。”  
柳清歌隐约觉得还有内情，想想还是不乘人之危套话。  
“我不会步他后尘，海拉鲁让我继位会灭国的。”九王子放弃抵抗，他靠在柳清歌肩膀上，声音越来越低，“我保证……我会很享受这过程……”  
“真高兴你选了考古……”看着他沉沉睡去，柳清歌心疼地抚上他的脸庞。  
忽然背上传来一阵寒意。  
他当场跳起，揽着九王子扎进研究室的门廊，拔剑，一气呵成。他就着月色警惕地张望，可什么都没发现，刚才的恶寒就像从未发生过，但近卫兵的直觉总是对的，王城肯定混进了什么东西。  
左右都没发现，柳清歌想了想，抱起九王子以最快速度闪进寝室，把人安顿好，吩咐门外卫兵加强巡逻，抱着人守了一夜。

◇◇◇

希卡研究所最近不怎么太平。  
万人迷旅行学者第N次提出要同行被驳回后，柳清歌沉不住气了。  
“那家伙不对劲，这只有土渣废铁，他图什么。”他一边指挥研究员拆解守护者，一边抱怨。  
“是古代文明瑰宝谢谢。”溟烟优雅地为自己倒了杯茶，“这里再破还是王立研究所，不是外人随便能进的，兄长不用担心。”  
“再尊贵的外宾也有到不了的地方，这点话语权我还是有的。”  
阻挠洛冰河到访的便是九王子。  
对此柳清歌很感激，他对神秘的旅行学者掀起的旋风不感冒，前近卫兵本能地厌恶这家伙。“他不光想来希卡，那次晚宴我亲眼看见他找溟烟搭话，喂，你说我妹是不是被盯上了？”  
九王子耸肩，对他连称呼都省略的行径见怪不怪，他转向一旁的溟烟，“这位女士，你愿意跟那位‘迷人’的学者深交吗？”  
“不，谢谢了。”  
溟烟回以得体的微笑，二人交换了一个心照不宣的表情。  
这就是第二个柳清歌不爽的原因。  
九王子和妹妹有事隐瞒，而且他万分确定和那家伙有关。  
据闻他通晓古代文明，守护者零件在他手中能玩出十八般花样，老国王认定这是女神恩典，对抗灾厄的助力，命令九王子好好接待。  
这一接待就没完没了了。

护卫大人守在图书馆门外，晚饭时间过好久了那两位还在里面鼓捣，柳清歌心里焦躁，他们是不是太亲近了点？去不成希卡就改为向王子下手？  
他被自己的想法吓到了，但九王子长的什么样，也不是没有这种可能。  
他瞪着大门，无法克制地想象里面的情形。  
忽然门开了，洛冰河领口敞开，外套搭在手臂上，像在自家庭院散步般晃了出来，九王子紧随其后。  
“哟，是柳大人啊，一不小心就这个点了，抱歉啊。”  
柳清歌无视他，“殿下，我这就去让人准备晚餐。”  
“啊说起这个——”洛冰河脚跟一旋，“我们还有要事商讨，请准备两人份的，送到殿下房间就行，今晚怕是要叨扰很晚，柳大人不用恭候了。”  
洛冰河笑得仿佛很抱歉，还在“很晚”用了重音，他的手搭上九王子的臂弯，被不着痕迹地避开了。  
柳清歌看得火烧心，他瞪着九王子，一字一顿地说：“殿下，夜深了。”  
这是狠话无疑了，如胶似漆的小鸳鸯被怪人打扰，这厮还曾试图接近自己的宝贝妹妹，换谁能忍？偏偏他们的关系还见不得光，名不正言不顺，无从发火。  
所以九王子的不表态就更火上浇油了。  
“还有些事，一会就好，晚餐还是送这吧。”

这把火一直烧到月上中天，柳清歌候在图书馆外的长廊，冷眼目送洛冰河离开，长臂一伸，把正要迈步的九王子推了回去。  
“干什么你！”  
他不由分说把人按在了书案上，九王子挥拳，被一掌包住反扣在头顶。“！？”他涨红了脸，双脚乱踢，柳清歌顺势卡了进去，接着上半身用力把他牢牢压住。  
一轮操作后，两人气喘吁吁，在夜深人静的图书馆大眼瞪小眼。  
“……消停了吗？”  
九王子一听炸了：“你才是搞什么！撒手！”  
柳清歌目光如炬：“不！”  
然后就没词了。  
天才剑士，最强近卫兵，人型自走木头桩子憋不出话了。  
每天泡在一起干什么，和他很投契吗，在房间聊到夜深那种投契？  
问题像山一样多，到头来却一个字都蹦不出来，看着九王子因为挣扎而泛红的眼角，柳清歌只想自扇耳光，他维持着压制的姿势俯身靠在九王子的肩窝，熟悉的气味让他清醒了点。  
“……去考察吧。”他闷声说。  
“什么？”  
“去沙漠吧……你说过想看八英雄巨像的，我们一起去好不好……”  
他边说边松手，九王子也不动了，安静地任由他抱紧自己。  
“不喜欢热就去利特村……溟烟说过想调查兄弟岩……”  
他絮絮叨叨，说着漫无边际的话，内心却越来越恐慌。  
九王子在沉默。  
他猛地抬头。  
没有柔软的眼神，也没有一如既往的讥讽，九王子脸上是他读不懂的情绪。  
他心脏一紧，不应该这样的，两人性格刚，起争执甚至动手都是常事，连宁婴婴都学会了袖手旁观，但不像这样，明显有事发生了，他却毫无头绪，也不知道该从何指责。  
仿佛理智断线，下一秒他已经把人重新按倒，两人像困兽在图书馆里扭打，九王子看起来惊愕又羞愤，前近卫兵像拆解守护者一样卸下他的防备，柳清歌红了眼，他想自己大概被半人马踢傻了，满脑子只剩一个念头。  
我的。  
我的。  
我的我的我的我的我的我的我的我的我的。  
……  
……  
……  
这一折腾就到了夜深，柳清歌抱着早已不省人事的九王子，看着他的泪痕和淤青，只想撞墙。

◇◇◇

这成了他们心照不宣的隔阂。  
九王子似乎铁了心要和洛冰河交好，二人仿佛有谈不完的事情，柳清歌再悔不当初，也只能干看着。  
疏离令人恐惧，恐惧令人失去理智。年轻的护卫开始不分场合地索求，但凡二人独处，甚至不一定是独处，仿佛只有这样才能确定他们之间还有一丝联系。海拉鲁的臣民永远不知道，皇宫的某处，有个王子被压在厚重的门板上，而护卫正在他身上挥汗如雨。  
如果可以不管别的，柳清歌可以身体力行直到九王子受不了，继而承认他们的关系。  
但他不能，伤害爱人不是挽回的办法，愧疚也与日俱增。  
终于他等来了喘息的机会。  
离灾厄觉醒的日子越来越近，传闻中藏有女神试炼之地的迷雾森林忽然现身。柳清歌得了消息，二话不说告假前往。他走得仓惶，甚至不敢回头看一眼城门上送行的九王子，所以也没注意一旁欲言又止的两个小随从。

◇◇◇

迷雾森林恰如其名，有着像牛奶一般流动的浓雾，还会从四面八方包抄闯入者，不伤性命，只把人遣送出森林。柳清歌高举火把，在摇曳的火光映照下，小心地辨别风向，一步步深入从未有海利亚人踏足的禁地，终于找到了传说中的试炼之地。  
“就这？”柳清歌把手搭在乘鸢上，“握住剑柄足够久就行？”  
女神的试炼听起来意外地普通，只要站在森林深处的祭坛上持剑祈祷就行。  
“万万不可掉以轻心啊勇者大人！”看守祭坛的树精长老吹胡子瞪眼，“想获得女神的加护要有比常人强壮的体魄和坚定的意志！”  
这难得到天才剑士吗？  
当然不能，特别是刚好憋着一口气要发泄的某人。

数小时后，被祭坛吸到残血的柳清歌单膝跪地，虚弱地看着手里的乘鸢，银白的剑身泛起柔和的光芒。  
成功了，他得到了女神的祝福。  
海利亚女神在上，从此乘鸢面对灾厄和它的追随者有了双倍杀伤力，遇到邪物还会发出强光以作警示，有了这神兵利器，四大种族的赢面又多了一分。  
总而言之先留个纪念，柳清歌艰难地举起希卡石板，拍下了重生的乘鸢，按快门的手都是抖的。  
要赶紧回城报告这喜讯，他一扫之前的颓气，不顾树精们的挽留就往回赶了，想到九王子会有多惊喜，心里就有多雀跃。

◇◇◇

回到海拉鲁已经入黑，城堡里灯火通明，似乎在办晚宴，柳清歌向来是不感兴趣的，辗转问了几位女官，终于在北面船坞看见了九王子一行人。  
然而迎接他的不是拥抱。  
“你在这干什么！”九王子瞪着他。  
虽然疑惑，柳清歌还是递上了乘鸢，“我通过试炼了。”  
“……”九王子将信将疑地伸手，顿了顿，还是推了回去，“先收着，帮我送个急件给溟烟，带上明矾他们。”  
码头停泊着一艘小船，看来是正准备出发，被柳清歌打断了。  
“什么事这么急，封印之力找到了？”  
宁婴婴在船上招呼：“船要开了啦，在路上说吧柳大人！”一旁的明矾点头如捣蒜。  
好可疑，柳清歌眉头一皱，这时不远处的阴影里响起一个声音：  
“我还说是谁呢，原来是连陛下大喜之日都不赏面的护卫先生啊。”  
洛冰河笑嘻嘻地晃出来，目光扫过警戒的柳清歌，在九王子身上看定。  
“……这没你的事。”  
“什么大喜。”  
柳清歌和九王子同时开口，他们互看一眼，九王子再下逐客令，“老东西能有什么喜事！回去喝你的酒！”又转向柳清歌，“去，跑你的腿。”  
“是啊——”洛冰河拖长尾音，“柳家妹妹确实用得着这家伙，实不相瞒陛下的喜事就是——”  
九王子突然暴起一刀捅向洛冰河。  
后者卡壳了，他仿佛不觉得痛，只是看了眼腰间插着的小刀，又看看九王子。  
柳清歌反应过来，立刻拔出乘鸢对准洛冰河。  
接着在场所有人都看见了，乘鸢银白剑身上的炫目光芒。


End file.
